The primary objective of the project proposed is to convene a national conference on television and the socialization of the ethnic minority child. The purposes of the conference are: to develop conceptual frameworks which clarify the impingement of television on the psycho-social development of minority children, and to explore and define research issues relating to ethnicity as a variable in television's impact on social behavior. The socialization functions of television for ethnic minority children are the specific focus of the conference proposed with special consideration to Afro-American, Native American, Hispanic American, and Asian American children.